wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Alec Lightwood
GENERAL Name:''Alec Lightwood ''Actual Age:''18 ''Appeared Age: 16 Gender:''Male ''Occupation:''none ''Birthplace: unknown, but was raised in a catholic orphanage in New Hampshire Current Location:''Rochester NY ''Affiliated with: No one Weapons:''none ''Other Items Owned: Sliver Cross necklace BACKGROUND Personality: Alec is a bit shy and is not one for meeting people. But if by chance you do get to know him, he will treat you like he has known you for years. He treats everyone who gets to know him like family and wont hesitate to do everything in his power to help. This includes cheering them up, helping with homework etc. He is what most people would call weird. This is because he loves bats, and the night. He loves to walk the streets at night, where he can be alone. Most people see him as standoffish because he doesn't make the effort to meet people, and usually wont talk to you unless you talk to him first. This is also the reason most people see him as a very prideful person. Though he is only like this because of his shy nature. He in no way thinks he is to good for people. He loves books, and sitting down with a huge book is better then any party in his eyes. Fears: *water *snakes *heights Strengths: *He is very smart, but its mostly book smarts. *Fast runner-by taking track in school Alec has built up his running skill. Now he has more endurance, and can run for long periods of time. Plus he is fast for a human, but not inhumanly fast. *photographic memory Weaknesses: *His fear of water *To trusting, this tends to get him in trouble *Because he has such a strong tolerance for pain he tends to overwork himself when he gets hurt. Meaning when he hurts himself he keeps pushing himself without realizing he is hurt. Likes: *reading *bats *running *being outside at night Dislikes: *People who judge on first glance *snakes *veggies Detailed History: Alec never knew his parents. He was found in a basket outside of a catholic orphanage. The Nuns took him and raised him. From an early age he was considered a blessing from god. This was for many reasons. He had a over caring nature, he never got sick, and when he got hurt he would never cry. Once he broke his arm and he didn't cry, he just walked up to one of the Nuns and said his arm hurt. But this all ended, he had this build up, like a pressure and he fund the only way to get rid of it was to cut himself. He would do this once or twice a week and would also give blood at every blood drive the convent held. This made him seem more like a saint that is till one of the Nuns caught him cutting himself,. She shipped him off to a place to help teens who were depressed. He tried to tell the Doctors he wasn't doing it to hurt himself, but they never believed him. Finally he left there by convincing them he was cured of what they called his "mental depression". When he returned the Nuns ignored him, this inadvertently caused his fear of water. While swimming in the pool at the orphanage he slipped and fell in hurting himself, he freaked and was drowning. The Nuns, who kept inside, didn't even know what was happening to him. But thankfully another kid who happened to be walking by saw him and dove in after him, pulling him to safety. After this he had a paralyzing fear of water and freaked every time he was near it. He was never adopted, no one wanted a child who cut himself. So when he turned 17 he left the orphanage and got a job. He supported himself while he went to high school. He graduated with a full ride to collage on a writing scholarship. He is now going to a private collage in Rochester NY. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance:''Alec has pale blue eyes, and tanned skin. His hair is black and usually keeps it spiked. He has a clear face with no blemishes. He is almost always happy and so has a large, bright smile on his face. ''Clothing: *assorted color V neck T-shirts *Jeans *pull over hoodies Build: Alec is muscled, this from taking weight training in high school, but he is not overly muscled. He is lean, and thin, but not like a twig and has wash bored abs. Marks/Scars:''He has a long scar on his wrist where he cut himself to deep once. '''Posts involved in' A New herizon Category:Characters Category:Procura